


Contest

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [80]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pumpkins, Trixie is Great, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie challenging Sportacus to a pumpkin carving contest. Since Robbie is feeling a bit mischievous he says who ever wins has to decide what the other person (loser) has to wear for Halloween.





	Contest

The plan had been fool proof: challenge Sportacus to a pumpkin carving contest, make him swear to leave town for _ever_ if he lost, win the contest, say goodbye to Sportaloop. 

Somewhere between jumping out from his hiding place and declaring the contest, Robbie changed his mind.

“Whoever wins gets to pick the loser’s Halloween costume this year!” Robbie said. The children all looked a bit surprised by the terms. So was Robbie, a little, but it was too late to back out now.

Sportacus held out his hand, “Okay, Robbie. I accept.”

“Excellent.” He turned to the brats, “Now  _shoo_ , all of you. Don’t come back until it’s time to judge the pumpkins.”

For once, the kids did as they were told. An hour later, they came back with Busybody and the Mayor in tow. The seven looked over the two pumpkins, which were unlabeled so the kids wouldn’t just pick Sportacus’ on principle.

In the end, the group chose the pumpkin Robbie had carved: a moon with a cat’s silhouette. Robbie whooped and pumped both fists in the air, “I won! I won _I won_!”

Sportacus, ever the hero, put up his hands in surrender, “Fair is fair. What do you want me to be this year?”

“A cake!”

The kids looked puzzled, except Trixie, who immediately broke into laughter. He had always liked the little prankster.

Instead of looking scandalized or even unhappy, Sportacus tapped his chin and hummed, “What kind of cake? A whole cake or a slice? Or maybe a cupcake? And what flavor should—”

“You— Aren’t you  _humiliated_?!” Robbie cried, “You need to dress as something  _unhealthy_! Why aren’t you more upset?!” 

“I am a little upset that I won’t get to pick your costume. But it’s not so bad. At least you are not trying to make me leave town.”

“Well if you left town I wouldn’t get to see you humiliated by being a cake on Halloween.”

“I can’t wait,” Trixie said through giggles, “Sportacus walking around looking like a big chocolate cake! I can’t  _wait_  for Halloween!”

Robbie tugged at one of her pigtails, “See?  _She_ gets it.” 

Everyone started talking at once, suggesting the many ways the costume could be done. Robbie sidled up to Sportacus, probably a little closer than strictly necessary, “Out of curiosity,” he said, “what were you going to pick for me?” 

Sportacus grinned, “A baseball player.”

“Why? I’ve already dressed up as a baseball player,” Robbie glared, “If you were going to try and embarrass me, you should have picked something new.”

“That is not why I would have picked it,” Sportacus’ grinned turned almost mischievous, “I just though it looked cute on you.”

With a wink, Sportacus moved back towards the others, none of whom noticed how red Robbie’s cheeks had grown.


End file.
